Report 377
Report #377 Skillset: Aethercraft Skill: None Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected May 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Algontherine essence accumulation currently goes wasted since most people would rather continue their aetherbashing groove than stop, fly to a godrealm, dock and offer. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Enable either the command chair or empath grid to imbue items with algontherine essence just like influencers can with esteem. Player Comments: ---on 5/4 @ 06:54 writes: I heartily agree! Algontherine essence is really, really just going to waste right now considering most of the serious aetherhunters won't disrupt their routine just to get some measure of karma for offering. Even if they made the process of imbuing things with the essence not give karma, that'll still probably get more use of this mechanic than how it is currently. ---on 5/4 @ 09:15 writes: How about allowing your ship to be attuned to a god, similar to how squads can be attuned to an org, and any essence gained while "attuned" just goes directly into the god's tummy? Make it cost X amount of power or something to attune. ---on 5/4 @ 18:30 writes: Suppose Solution 1 is better then nothing, but it takes away some of the flavor of it. Something that still requires a trip to the god's realm, but just not as often would be ideal I think. Something like Kalin's suggestion, or upping the total amount a ship can hold by a LOT, probably something in the range of a million or more. ---on 5/4 @ 18:42 writes: I wouldn't mind Kalin's suggestion at all. I don't agree with Lehki's suggestion though considering that even with a 10x larger essence capacity, I -know- for a fact that serious aetherbashers (who you're aiming to appease with this ability in the first place) will not disrupt their groove to fly over to a godrealm and offer. It takes out considerably from the time spent that can be used to kill things just for the tiny gain of a few karma and essence. ---on 5/4 @ 20:52 writes: I didn't do any calculations, so I have no idea how much essence in total a long bash would make and was just throwing something out there, but I was aiming for a range that even people who spent 4-5 hours straight bashing dragons or whatever would only need to make one trip when they were done. Maybe even just don't put any cap on the total amount, but make it leak essence over time if you go over a certain amount, like if you took too long to offer corpses and they started decaying. ---on 5/5 @ 22:36 writes: I -might- see the mechanic being used if there we no cap to the essence gathered by the algontherine, but other than that, just a larger cap on essence gain would still lead to the mechanic not being used still. ---on 5/18 @ 02:29 writes: I'm actually not in favor of this, mostly because I still have visions of shrine-beacons in aetherspace that we can erect and bombard for particles and warp through to reach the godrealms. Also I think the trade-off of great experience for not really any offerings/karma is a fair one. ---on 5/19 @ 02:32 writes: I agree with Talan. Pretty much the only advantage regular bashing has left over aetherbashing is corpses for essence. Actually, this would infringe not only on bashing's advantage, but also influencing's advantage in being able to save that essence for later as esteem. ---on 5/23 @ 21:41 writes: Allow the Font of the Gods to work with offering from an aethership!